Ticklish
by blaqkout
Summary: Revive Revival is ticklish.


The headquarters is silent-- from the stairs leading to the upper quarters to the couch Ribbons Almark is usually perched, all of it thick with quietness, all saturated so that the smallest of sounds is amplified to seem twice as loud.

And that's why it's as startling as it is when a crash and a startled yell come one after another, successfully breaking that silence.

"Hilling Care!" comes the voice of Revive Revival, his obviously the one who let out such a fretful cry. "Release me at once!"

The only reply he gets is a playful laugh-- and Hilling adjusting her knee pressed into the small of his back, hands adjusting their grip on his arms as they pull back. After a moment of Revive's squirming, "You're not going to throw me off so easily!"

"You can say that so easily because you were made a combat type," he's muttering, continuing his struggle for a few seconds more before relaxing his body but not easing his tone. "What is it that you want?"

"Hey, hey! Don't think I don't see what you're trying to do. Relaxing then jumping up suddenly in hopes of knocking me off. Don't even try it. And I'm a bit bored, so we're playing."

Sighing silently through his nose, Revive tries his best to twist and turn his torso to face her. "Isn't this a little too rough for playing?"

"You think?" Hilling mimics, tone sounding thoughtful and her face also reflecting this. But her catlike grin is back as quickly as it had vanished. "You can handle a little rough play, right. And it's comfy here. You're not as bony as you were a while ago-- have you gained weight?"

"Not enough that you'd notice," he replies.

"Hahah, I never thought I'd hear you admit something like that." She's holding back his arms with one of her two hands now-- still, her grip's too strong for him to break free of-- and with a bit of practiced ease she slips the hem of his shirt up his stomach.

"What are you doing?!" Revive's tone takes on a certain edge to it. The way she's got him positioned is extremely uncomfortable and now that the shirt's been moved up the cool, freezing tile of the floor can press against his bare skin. It sends a shiver up and down his spine and goosebumps rising on his forearms. Voice stern, giving no hint towards his distress: "Hilling Care."

"Revive Revival," she says back, reaching to the skin of his side she's just uncovered. And with a sharp movement Revive can't quite see, she pinches the skin there. Revive instantly quails away from that, unable to help the annoyed whine from coming out of his mouth. "Wow, you definitely have gained weight! Look how chubby."

"It's skin, Hilling!! You have the same thing on your sides," he snaps, trying to edge his side away from her hands. But with the hold she's got on him that's nearly impossible to do without straining himself. She could end up dislocating his arms at this rate…! "Stop pinching me."

"You're ticklish." It's stated in the same way she'd state a fact-- the sky is blue, water is a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen, et cetera et cetera-- and she repeats it to herself with growing amusement. "You're ticklish. You're ticklish. Ticklish! Revive Revival, _ticklish_! Hahahah, who would have thought! That's great!"

"I am not ticklish," he says back almost instantly. "Now please stop that. You'll get dirt on my clothes."

"You're not? Then…" Hilling's fingers trail delicately across his sides. It tickles just a small bit; Revive is easily able to keep reaction off of his face and out of his posture. But when she suddenly grabs at them-- one hand to each side-- he's more concerned with trying to get away from her cruel tickling clutches than with keeping his composure.

"H-Hilling! Don't! Stop this immediately!" It's building up a sort of laughing feeling in him, something he bites his lip and swallows to try and rid himself of, but Hilling's got him pinned to the floor with her legs and she isn't letting up despite how much he squirms and worms and tries to get away. She just laughs at him, ruffles his hair and roughly flips him onto his back, straddling his hips.

"Ticklish," Hilling says, eyes shining with her own brand of mischief. "You can't deny it. It's entered in Veda now…!! Revive Revival is the most ticklish Innovator!"

"You've done this to--"

"Yep! Bring and Devine aren't ticklish at all on their sides, but Bring's pretty sensitive along his neck. Devine's feet are his weak spot but he didn't make half the noise you did. And Ribbons isn't ticklish at all."

Revive pauses, swallows, and his blood runs cold. Is she going to take his shoes off next? His socks? He hopes not.

"I think I know where your weak spot is, though," Hilling says slowly, dramatically. And in a quick movement the soft material of his shirt is thrown up. She dives for his flat stomach first with her fingers and he's left trying to wrestle her hands off of him. He manages to hoist them up so they're nowhere near his tummy, and for a second Hilling seems to have lost but her expression warps into a crafty grin. He doesn't like that look.

Hesitating no more, Hilling dives her face down and with her lips to the skin of his stomach-- something that in itself makes him squirm-- she blows. And Revive can only half-muffle his little shriek.

Hilling's laughing way too hard against him, which tickles more, and he's trying to worm away from it. Don't touch him there!! He manages to flail himself away and in the process, his knee launches up into Hilling's chin and knocks her back.

She stops her laughing straightaway. "Heeey, that wasn't bad," she says, rubbing her chin and retaining her spot on the ground.

Revive, however, has different plans. He stands and pulls his shirt to its regular position, runs his hands along his head to fix his ruffled hair, and marches away with the click of his heels. But not before huffing loudly.

"Wh-- hey, wait! Revive! Did I make you mad?"

Revive just shoots her an indignant glance from over his shoulder before stepping into his room and closing the door behind him. There's the click of the lock and for a second Hilling stares-- for a second she stares and once that's passed she's laughing a bit too loudly to herself.

"Revive Revival: weak spot, stomach."


End file.
